


Fantômes perdus en mer

by Sandentwins



Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Biting, Fantasizing, Getting on First Name Basis, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wow i cant believe Gomez was a tsundere the whole time
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: Dans le huis clos d'un navire en mer depuis des mois, il est facile de se laisser aller à ses instincts.





	Fantômes perdus en mer

Au bout d'une courte minute d'observation de l'horizon, Gomez replia sa longue-vue, secouant la tête avec un léger soupir d'agacement. Ce qu'il avait pris pour une terre au loin n'était qu'une baleine qui se prélassait lentement sous le soleil marin, et il se sentait assez frustré de cette illusion. Il semblait bien qu'ils n'accosteraient pas aujourd'hui, une fois encore. 

Dépité, il rangea l'instrument dans sa poche, et observa un instant le pont du navire. Il était assez tard dans la soirée, et la majeure partie de l'équipage s'était retirée pour la nuit, après avoir effectué leurs corvées. Il n'y avait personne en vue sinon de rares marins de garde, s'occupant de l'entretien de ce vieux rafiot flottant. Les deux enfants qui mettaient habituellement un peu d'ambiance au voyage avaient disparu de vue, mais Gomez ne s'en plaindrait pas. 

Ce qui le surprit, toutefois, fut une présence assez inattendue. Assis sur les marches qui menaient au pont supérieur, Mendoza astiquait lentement son épée, concentré sur sa tâche avec l'aisance de celui qui l'avait fait des centaines de fois. Lui qui d'ordinaire aimait à se retirer de la vue de tous, se trouvait encore debout à cette heure, et Gomez ne put retenir un haussement de sourcil. Il est vrai qu'au-delà de leurs quelques altercations, il avait rarement eu la chance de le voir ainsi, sans qu'il n'y ait tout un équipage entre eux. Et malgré lui, il s'en sentit d'humeur à pousser un petit bout de conversation.

« Vous ne dormez pas encore, señor Mendoza? », demanda-t-il, une certaine once d'amusement dans sa voix. « Il se fait tard, pourtant. »

Le marin ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'admirer la brillance de sa lame sous la lune pendant quelques instants.

« Je pourrais vous retourner la question, commandant Gomez. », répondit-il au bout d'un temps. « Mais ce serait hypocrite de ma part, n'est-ce pas? »

Se déclarant satisfait de son travail, il rengaina son épée, et se releva lentement. Son regard se tourna vers l'océan, vers l'horizon encore pailleté de faibles lueurs d'or. Le peu de lumière qui restait dans le ciel le fardait d'un certain éclat, qui faisait ressortir les couleurs de son visage. Ses traits semblaient découpés dans le bois dur d'un navire, sa sempiternelle cape vacillant dans la brise comme une voile cherchant à avancer par tous les moyens. Peut-être était-ce là une comparaison ridicule, mais sur le coup, Gomez la sentait juste. À quoi d'autre s'attendre de ceux qui passaient leur vie en mer?

Mendoza se tourna alors vers Gomez, et celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il le fixait sans ciller depuis un moment. Hâtivement, il détourna son propre regard, feignant d'observer un nuage à l'horizon, et heureusement Mendoza ne remarqua rien des pensées de son interlocuteur.

« Ce serait dommage de rester à l'intérieur, pourtant. C'est une si belle nuit que nous avons là. »

Une nuit classique, somme toute. Le ciel était assez dégagé pour laisser voir les étoiles, et la lune pâle brillait sur les voiles et les cordages de l'Esperanza pour lui donner un air de navire fantôme. Il en avait déjà vu de plus belles, mais celle-ci avait une certaine simplicité dans son apparence qui lui plaisait.

« Je ne vous prenais guère pour un esthète, señor Mendoza. Ni pour un amateur de promenades sous la lune. »

« – Oh, je ne suis rien de tout ça. Mais même les marins les plus endurcis reconnaissent la beauté des paysages en mer. Loin des lumières et du bruit de la ville. »

Mendoza se pencha sur la barrière, admirant la mer qui leur faisait face. Gomez ne savait s'il parlait honnêtement, ou bien s'il se payait sa tête, mais sur le coup il décida de ne pas s'en poser la question. Il avait autre chose à faire que de chercher la petite bête; il se contenta donc de l'imiter, et de s'accouder à son tour pour observer l'immensité bleue devant lui.

La mer bougeait, respirait comme un être vivant au gré de ses vagues, menaçant à tout moment de se réveiller et de causer une tempête capricieuse, comme un gigantesque chat qui se vengerait de celui qui oserait le déranger. Le bateau tanguait mollement sur le courant, presque comme un berceau, qui portait leurs âmes enfantines et naïves vers l'autre bout du monde. Un voyage dont ils n'étaient pas sûrs de tous revenir.

Gomez avait certes eu ses craintes. Ce n'était pas son premier voyage en mer, mais c'était son plus conséquent. Il partirait pour ne pas revenir avant de longs mois, voire des années. Les terres sauvages du Nouveau Monde recelaient mille trésors, mais également mille dangers. S'il venait à rencontrer sa fin dans ces contrées inconnues, il ne reverrait jamais son Espagne natale. Il laisserait derrière lui peu de biens, quelques exploits, mais beaucoup de regrets. 

Comme pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul, Mendoza tapotait des doigts sur la barrière, agité de quelque pensée anxieuse. En d'autres circonstances, Gomez l'en aurait réprimandé, mais il n'en avait guère l'envie pour le moment. Dans le calme de la nuit, un petit bruit comme celui-ci n'était pas indésirable, d'autant plus qu'il lui remettait en tête la présence de ce grand gaillard près de lui. Un grand gaillard qui, dans le silence et l'obscurité, semblait n’être qu'une silhouette sans visage errant sur l'océan, tel un fantôme perdu en mer. Un fantôme tombé par dessus bord, que personne n'aurait jugé bon de repêcher, et que l'on aurait abandonné ainsi à son sort, avant qu'il ne revienne hanter l'épave qu'était l'Esperanza comme pour leur rappeler qu'ils pourraient très bien être les prochains. Et bien que Gomez ne fusse guère superstitieux, une telle histoire lui donna un soupçon de pensée étrange. 

Un fantôme des mers, qui serait revenu pour discuter avec lui. Qui aurait arraché ses mânes du monde de l'au-delà, afin de partager sa compagnie. Dans le silence de la nuit, il n'y aurait qu'eux deux, sans personne pour les observer ni même les entendre. Dans les ténèbres de l'océan, ils seraient coupés du monde. 

Gomez ne savait que faire de cette pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit. Mais il savait que d'ici peu, le navire toucherait les côtes de Lima, et que la bulle où ce voyage les avait enfermés s'éclaterait brusquement, et les responsabilités de la vie reprendraient leur cours. Il ne lui restait tout au plus que quelques semaines à passer avec l'équipage, à se bercer d'illusions et de rêves d'autres mondes avant que tout ne prenne fin.

Il n'avait rien à perdre. 

« J'ai hâte d'arriver. », dit-il innocemment. « Hâte de poser pied à terre, et de revoir enfin l'ombre d'un arbre. »

« – N'aimez-vous donc pas l'ombre des voiles? Je ne vous savais pas un tel marin d'eau douce. »

« – Détrompez-vous, Mendoza. La compagnie d'un équipage est la plus chère qui soit à mes yeux, et le vent dans les cordages est le seul hymne national que je salue, n'en déplaise à notre Empereur. Mais... »

Il regarda l'horizon, assombri depuis longtemps.

« ...même les plus hardis époux de la mer se lassent de sa compagnie par moments. »

Mendoza eut un petit rire, ce qui parut une victoire en soi. 

« Pourtant, telle est notre destinée. », dit-il. « Et tels sont les caprices de cette bonne vieille amie. Nous n'y pouvons rien, n'est-ce pas? »

« – Quel bien curieux mariage que celui du marin et de l'océan. »

Mendoza ne réagit pas, visiblement peu frappé du sous-entendu conjugal qui était certes courant dans le registre du corsaire. Gomez ne savait s'il devait là s'en réjouir ou essayer autre chose; mais poussé par un autre sentiment qui lui venait au cœur, il réessaya.

« Mais je le préfère grandement à tout autre mariage. Pas vous? »

Mendoza fit mine de réfléchir. Si la question surprenait quelque peu venant de la part de Gomez, elle n'avait rien de bien étranger à leur sujet actuel de conversation. 

« Disons que je n'ai guère l'esprit pour ça. », finit-il par répondre.

Gomez s'en sentit quelque peu soulagé; mais Mendoza le regarda alors, d'un œil interrogatif.

« Pourquoi donc cette question? »

Mille tonnerres. Si sa tentative venait à être démasquée, Gomez ne s'en pardonnerait jamais. Il devait faire preuve de subtilité, voyons! 

« ...disons simplement que j'ai mes curiosités. »

Mendoza garda son air interrogatif, mais ne répondit rien. Gomez essaya de paraître plus décontracté, moins intéressé. 

« Je trouve que vous et moi sommes partis d'un assez mauvais pied, señor Mendoza. », dit-il, tentant de paraître amical. « Après tout, nous avons les mêmes intérêts, et nous travaillons pour le même objectif. Ne serait-il pas plus judicieux d'apprendre à nous connaître? »

Mendoza avait maintenant l'air surpris. Il était vrai que Gomez ne se prêtait guère à l'amitié, d'habitude; mais celui-ci avait d'autres projets en tête pour le moment. Des regrets qu'il ne voulait pas laisser.

« Eh bien...je ne suis pas contre, non. », répondit Mendoza, dubitatif. « Je ne m'attendais juste pas à une telle demande de votre part. »

« – Disons que je garde bien mes surprises. »

Il obtint de Mendoza un autre sourire en coin. Dans l'obscurité faible, le fantôme prenait plus d'humanité, ses traits se précisaient. Peu à peu, il passait d'un vague fantasme imprécis, doublé de légendes marines et de fantaisies obscures, à quelque chose de plus concret. De plus..._attirant._ Et Gomez ne voulait pas perdre une miette de ce changement.

« Je peux volontiers vous en montrer d'autres. », offrit-il, essayant d’être plus direct. « Si vous êtes d'humeur pour les surprises. »

Mendoza pencha légèrement la tête, perplexe. Essayant visiblement de deviner ce que cette offre impliquait. 

« Ce ne sont pas de mauvaises surprises, j'espère? »

« – Oh, que nenni. Je ne vous ferais jamais de mauvaises surprises, Mendoza. »

Pas pour le moment. Mais ce petit mensonge passerait juste. 

« ...je dois admettre que je suis intrigué, commandant Gomez. Et je me demande bien ce que vous pouvez faire pour me surprendre. »

Tant de choses lui vinrent en tête sur le coup, mais Gomez les rangea soigneusement dans un coin de son esprit. Pour l'instant. 

« Je peux vous répondre. Mais...d'abord, j'aimerais savoir si vous me faites confiance. » 

Une question bien difficile, et Gomez le savait. Mendoza resta silencieux un moment, pesant soigneusement ses mots, jugeant dans sa tête chaque intonation de son interlocuteur pour y déceler les traces d'une quelconque manigance ou traîtrise. Gomez essaya de paraître le plus décontracté possible, le plus honnête, ce qui n'était guère facile pour lui. 

Mendoza finit par le regarder en face, toujours sur une certaine défensive. Mais au moins, il n'y avait là que du doute, et au pire une légère méfiance, sans rien de mal. C'était déjà suffisant en soi.

« Je suppose que...si je ne laisserais pas ma vie entre vos mains, je vous fais assez confiance pour ne pas me poignarder dans mon sommeil. »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit rire, ce qui en disait long sur sa véritable réponse. Et celle-ci emplit Gomez d'une détermination comme il n'en avait guère connu. 

« Ça me suffit bien. », répondit-il sur le même ton. « Alors, vous n'aurez pas de mal à fermer les yeux. »

« – Je me demande vraiment ce que vous voulez me montrer. J'espère que ce n'est pas un bain impromptu dans l'eau de mer glaciale. »

« – Rien de cela, Mendoza. Vous avez ma parole. »

Un sursaut d'honnêteté qui le surprit, mais dont il ne se plaignit pas. Au bout d'une seconde, Mendoza ferma les yeux, repoussant de son visage une mèche balayée par la brise. Le cœur de Gomez battit plus vite, alors que l'excitation montait peu à peu. Le moment était venu.

Il ne fit rien pendant un moment, pour ne pas surprendre Mendoza d'un geste brusque. Puis, lentement, il se rapprocha, à tel point qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Et Mendoza sembla s'en interroger, presque au point de rouvrir les yeux; mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, Gomez sauta le pas, se rapprocha encore plus, et scella leurs lèvres d'un trait. 

Mendoza ouvrit brutalement les yeux, pris de court d'un tel geste. Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, Gomez porta les mains à son visage, touchant ses joues pour le maintenir plus près. Ses lèvres avaient la fraîcheur et le croquant d'une délicieuse pomme, qu'il avait envie de cueillir et de garder rien que pour lui, comme un fruit défendu tant convoité. Le capitaine était comme figé sur place, évidemment surpris d'un tel contact, mais il ne faisait plus d'efforts pour s'en éloigner, ce qui invita Gomez à prolonger l'expérience. Son cœur battit plus fort, dans un relent de faiblesse qu'il abhorrait montrer à quiconque, mais il avait l'impression que dans les ténèbres de la mer, il pouvait tout se permettre. Dans la bulle de leur navire, tout était permis. 

Mais la bulle creva bien vite, lorsque Mendoza saisit les mains du commandant et le repoussa, pour le regarder avec l'air le plus surpris qui soit. Gomez se sentit pris de honte, mais la couvrit de son audace habituelle, se contentant de sourire avec malice devant l'expression étonnée qui lui faisait face.

« ...vous voyez. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise surprise, non? »

Il esquissa un petit rire, auquel Mendoza ne répondit qu'avec plus d'incrédulité, essayant de trouver quoi répondre. Il cligna des yeux, balbutiant quelques syllabes confuses avant de parvenir enfin à le regarder à nouveau en face, malgré sa surprise. 

« ...de votre part, elle n'en est pas moins...inattendue, commandant Gomez. »

« – Allons donc. Un marin de votre trempe n'a-t-il jamais goûté les délices de la vie d'équipage? Nous sommes encore vivants pour le moment, nous devons bien en profiter. »

Et comme pour remuer le couteau dans la pomme, il toucha ses propres lèvres, se remémorant le doux contact qu'elles avaient partagé un moment auparavant. Mendoza, d'habitude si calme et composé, ne savait plus où se mettre, et c'était là un autre genre de victoire en soi; mais au bout d'un moment, il réussit à cacher son embarras, et son habituelle contenance sardonique revint au galop.

« Je dois avouer que...ce n'est pas si mal, venant de votre part. »

Gomez lui rendit son petit sourire. Le terrain était lancé, il pouvait maintenant passer à l'action.

« Je vais être honnête avec vous, Mendoza. Depuis que je vous connais, je vous ai toujours considéré un allié de confiance, et un très bon navigateur. De tous les membres de cet équipage, vous êtes le seul à qui j'offrirais volontiers ma compagnie. Alors... »

Il était si près du but. Il pouvait le sentir!

« Alors...pourquoi ne passeriez-vous pas un peu de temps avec moi, si vous le voulez bien? Les nuits en mer sont longues, et solitaires... »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un léger mouvement de tête, dévoilant quelque peu son cou de manière séductrice. Mendoza sembla considérer l'offre, regardant autour de lui. Mais il n'y avait plus personne, désormais; ils étaient seuls sur le pont. 

« Une telle offre, commandant Gomez...se refuse difficilement. », répondit-il.

« – Alors c'est décidé. »

Et, se sentant d'humeur, il se pencha vers lui, faisant état de sa plus grande taille.

« Je vous attends dans ma cabine d'ici cinq minutes. »

Il se détourna de lui et rentra à l'intérieur, non sans un mouvement de la veste comparable en l'effet à une roue de paon. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans sa cabine qu'il laissa aller ses émotions, laissant son cœur battre à s'en arracher la poitrine. 

Il avait mieux réussi qu'il ne l'aurait jamais espéré. L'occasion s'était présentée, et il l'avait saisie au vol; mais maintenant, le véritable défi se montrait. Un homme aussi convoité que Mendoza aurait de hautes attentes, et Gomez devrait se montrer à la hauteur. Mais il avait prévu le coup.

Il se prépara. Alluma quelques chandelles, afin d'amener une douce lumière tamisée dans la cabine. Vérifiant son apparence dans le reflet d'un morceau de miroir, il se motiva autant que possible, s'assurant qu'il était prêt en tout points. Puis, une fois sa toilette terminée, il s'assit sur sa paillasse comme un roi sur son trône, et attendit, le cœur battant.

Mendoza reparut enfin, l'air toujours un rien surpris. Il avait apparemment essayé de se rafraîchir un peu lui aussi, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'offre de Gomez tienne. Mais un coup d’œil à l'ambiance de la cabine lui confirma que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, et il en fut apparemment surpris. Mais il essaya de le dissimuler, et se rapprocha, gardant le contrôle de ses émotions. 

« Vous avez l'air décidé, commandant. », commenta-t-il. « On voit que ce n'est pas votre première fois. »

« – Vous me flattez, Mendoza. Vous me flattez. »

Il prit la main de Mendoza, et lui embrassa les doigts, comme pour essayer de le séduire. Il lui lança un ténébreux regard d'azur, qui fit visiblement son petit effet sur le capitaine embarrassé. 

« Et vous? Avez-vous déjà connu les tumultueux délices de l'amour en mer? »

« – Si vous le voulez bien...je préfère le garder pour moi. »

Gomez sourit intérieurement. Décidément, il avait touché le gros lot. 

« N'ayez pas peur. Laissez-vous donc faire, et tout se passera bien. »

Mendoza acquiesça. Puis, comme s'il voulait reprendre le contrôle de la situation, il rapprocha son visage du sien, et l'embrassa à nouveau. 

Son souffle avait un faible goût de vin, qui le fit se sentir tout enivré pendant un moment. Ne voulant pas rester de marbre, Gomez passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, et l'attira plus près sur la paillasse. Au bout d'une courte insistance, il sentit le corps de Mendoza peser sur le sien, comme pour le maintenir dans la réalité. Et il l'accepta volontiers, l'amenant plus près encore, jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes se retrouvent allongés l'un sur l'autre. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, et leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un moment, un court instant où la tension entre eux sembla s'épaissir, comme si le ridicule et le déplacé de leur situation leur parvenait. Mais cette impression disparut aussitôt, car Gomez ne perdit pas un instant de plus avant d'amener Mendoza plus près encore et de lui rendre un baiser encore plus fougueux. 

Leurs mains se mirent à bouger, comme invitées par l'épanouissement de leur contact. Celles de Mendoza étaient timides, encore quelque peu hésitantes; celles de Gomez voulaient l'inviter à se détendre, caressant son dos, ses épaules. Sentant une certaine tension dans ses muscles, il se mit même à le masser, obtenant de lui un son d'agrément. Qu'il avait une carrure solide...quels beaux muscles il devait cacher sous sa tunique! À la pensée de son corps nu, exposé à ses regards, Gomez se sentit monter l'envie de précipiter les choses, de se jeter sur lui et de le dénuder à coups de dents, de dévoiler son corps et de le découvrir dans ses plus intimes détails. Cette envie se changea en excitation, l'amenant à remuer des hanches contre sa cuisse, laissant paraître la rigidité croissante de son entrejambe. Mendoza lui jeta un regard inquisiteur, avant de décider que ce n'était pas important, et lui rendit ses ardeurs, se pressant à son tour contre lui. Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent, se frottant les unes contre les autres, et dans la fougue de leurs mouvements, il pouvait sentir que Mendoza non plus ne restait pas de marbre. Sa main descendit le long de son flanc, hâtive, mais se ravisa et glissa sous sa tunique à la place, s'invitant sur sa peau frissonnante. La caresse de ses doigts était délicate, comme le toucher d'une plume, et Mendoza sentit une étrange sensation lui monter au ventre.

Leurs vêtements commençaient à gêner plus qu'autre chose. Gomez continua de remonter ses mains le long du torse de Mendoza, faisant glisser sa tunique vers le haut, et il finit par comprendre le message. Il se releva quelque peu, le temps de s'en défaire, et de révéler la splendide musculature qu'il cachait en dessous. À la vue de ce torse superbe, de cette poitrine sculptée telle une statue romaine, Gomez n'avait plus envie que de se jeter dessus, de souiller le teint bronzé de sa peau de centaines de marques rouges, qu'elles viennent de ses lèvres, de ses dents, ou de tant de choses encore. Mendoza lui semblait comme une toile vierge, un tableau qui ne demandait qu'à se faire peindre, à se faire accrocher au mur et à subir mille coups de son pinceau, dans une sorte de folie artistique dont Gomez se sentait victime en cet instant. Mais Mendoza fut plus rapide, et ses mains s'empressèrent de débarrasser Gomez de sa chemise, dévoilant un corps certes moins défini que le sien, mais que l'art avait déjà caressé de sa plume, à voir les élégants tatouages qui lui recouvraient l'épaule et une partie de la poitrine. Il ne put s’empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre, intrigué à la vue de ces entrelacs d'encre qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé être du genre de Gomez.

« J'en déduis que le spectacle est de votre goût? », plaisanta ce dernier, s'allongeant pour lui offrir une meilleure vue.

Mendoza acquiesça. Lentement, son doigt suivit le tracé d'une corde, remontant le long de son épaule jusqu'à heurter une hirondelle, blottie sous son cou. Sa main se déplia alors, et caressa son menton, ses doigts se perdant dans la douceur de sa barbe. Mendoza aurait tant aimé s'en faire pousser une juste comme celle-ci, mais sur le coup sa jalousie passerait pour de l'admiration. Il se pencha plus encore, et déposa un baiser dans son cou, puis un autre. Il n'avait pas de raison particulière, sinon l'émotion du moment. Il fallait dire que Gomez était un bel homme, et que s'ils devaient passer à l'acte, Mendoza voulait s'y prendre correctement. Peu importe son excitation, il fallait faire ces choses-là dans les formes. Et Gomez sembla remarquer ce trait de sentimentalisme, laissant aller un petit rire.

« Je vois que vous êtes un romantique, n'est-ce pas? »

Mendoza ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à respirer le léger parfum de ses cheveux. Une vague saveur de poudre à canon, fumant encore du feu des combats maritimes. Une impression violente et fougueuse, comme Gomez lui-même.

« Uniquement à mes heures perdues. », ironisa Mendoza. « Pourquoi, vous voudriez que j'aille plus vite? »

« – Après tout, nous sommes ici pour passer un peu de bon temps, non? Autant faire ce qui nous semble le mieux. »

« – N'ayez crainte, je ne perds pas de vue notre objectif. »

Et comme pour le lui montrer, il donna un coup de hanches, se frottant contre sa cuisse. 

« Mais il n'y a pas de mal à profiter d'un tel spectacle. »

Gomez ricana de sa flatterie, et s'exposa plus encore, écartant les bras comme pour l'inviter dans son étreinte. Ainsi étendu sur le lit, il émanait de lui un tel charme et une telle sensualité que Mendoza était à deux doigts de rejeter tout ce qu'il avait dit précédemment et de lui sauter dessus, de cueillir avec vigueur les fruits de leur nuit torride, et de ravager son corps à coups d'amour et de plaisir.

Et le commandant dut le sentir, car ses mains revinrent se perdre dans les cheveux de Mendoza, jouant de ses boucles noires non sans une certaine tendresse, les entortillant autour de ses doigts. Son expression semblait le tenter, l'inviter à se rapprocher et à prendre ce qui lui revenait, et ses mains l'amenaient un rien plus en avant, amenaient son visage là où il pourrait l'embrasser plus facilement. Mendoza ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se rapprocha à son tour, l'embrassant à nouveau. Cette fois, Gomez fut plus téméraire encore, et sa langue heurta celle de Mendoza pendant un moment. Il se retira de prime abord, surpris d'un tel contact; puis, voulant prolonger l'expérience, il s'y remit volontiers, laissant leurs langues faire plus ample connaissance. Gomez avait un certain talent, il fallait bien le reconnaître, et même un grand gaillard comme Mendoza se sentait tout chose sous les coups d'un tel partenaire. Il se laissa faire, et Gomez prit le dessus, les mains derrière sa tête l'enserrant dans une prise dont Mendoza ne voulait absolument pas se défaire. Ses propres mains descendirent le long du corps du commandant, sentant les frissons de sa peau se former au hasard de ses caresses, et s'arrêtèrent juste au-dessus de sa ceinture. Mais Gomez prit alors l'une de ses mains, et la déplaça sans aucune vergogne pour la poser entre ses cuisses, décidé à être direct. Mendoza en fut quelque peu surpris, mais passa outre ce sentiment, entrant dans son jeu; il serra légèrement sa prise, sentant sous ses doigts l'érection de son partenaire qui se solidifiait un peu plus chaque seconde. Il décida de l'aider quelque peu, et commença à jouer du poignet, empoignant son membre à travers le tissu de ses chausses pour le caresser. Gomez se défit de leur fougueux baiser pour laisser échapper un sourire de plaisir surpris, sa voix tremblant quelque peu sous le coup de leur contact. S'en sentant encouragé, Mendoza continua, serrant plus fort et le frottant contre sa paume, tout en continuant de presser de fins baisers contre son cou. Très vite, Gomez sentit la pression monter, ainsi que l'envie de se défaire de leurs derniers habits, pour que plus rien ne sépare leur peau de leurs mains avides de sensations nouvelles. Jouant des hanches, il parvint malgré son léger tremblement à se défaire de sa ceinture, laissant à Mendoza champ libre de le dévêtir entièrement. Et bien qu'il voulut le faire lentement, pour en savourer la surprise, ses propres besoins pressèrent ses mains, le pressèrent d'ouvrir ce cadeau qui lui était présenter, pour qu'il puisse contempler le corps du commandant dans toute sa superbe. Et il n'en fallut guère pour que lui aussi se fasse dévoiler comme un paquet, sa nudité dévoilée aux yeux affamés de son partenaire. 

« Quelle allure. », commenta celui-ci. « Je pourrais te dévorer tout entier, te savourer jusqu'à la dernière miette. »

« – Alors fais-le. », provoqua Mendoza.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus.

D'un geste, Gomez se rua sur lui, le plaquant contre le matelas et pressant son érection contre la sienne, comme s'il ne cherchait pas tant à pénétrer son corps que son âme. Surpris, Mendoza laissa aller un grognement confus entre plaisir et crainte, puis un autre alors que Gomez avait saisi son épaule entre ses dents pour les enfoncer dans sa chair. Et si la douleur était présente, Mendoza fut surpris de voir qu'elle n'était pas tant une gêne qu'une nouvelle source de sensations agréables. Quel talent cet homme possédait-il donc? Il n'eut pas à se demander bien longtemps, car bientôt un autre coup de dents le frappa au cou, plus doucement cette fois, mais toujours avec cette hargne et cette fougue qui rendaient le geste excitant. Involontairement, Mendoza rua à nouveau des hanches, et Gomez lui répondit, pressant leurs membres l'un contre l'autre. Une vague de sensations plaisantes lui monta au ventre, et lui en réclama plus encore; d'un geste, il saisit leurs verges dans sa main, et commença à caresser, à les presser l'une contre l'autre, à donner libre cours à ce plaisir qui fleurissait en lui. Il ferma les yeux, s'imagina la suite des événements: Gomez qui le chevauchait, qui lui montrait toute l'étendue de ses prouesses, puis qui le clouait au mur alors qu'ils changeaient de place, et qui lui imposait sa domination, encore, et encore, et encore, _et encore, plus fort, plus fort encore, jusqu'à le faire crier..._ Mendoza serrait sa main au rythme de ses pensées, respirant d'un souffle tremblant alors que Gomez achevait son ouvrage, laissant un sillage de marques rouges sur son cou et sa clavicule, comme une bête sauvage marquant son territoire. La tournure que prendrait leur début d'accouplement ne laissait aucun doute; toutefois, Mendoza ne s'avoua pas vaincu, et se releva malgré le poids de son partenaire sur lui, pour presque le jeter sur la paillasse et le dominer à son tour. Gomez en eut l'air surpris, mais sourit de satisfaction devant tant d'initiative.

« Tu veux me prendre? », demanda-t-il. « Tu sais que je ne me laisserai pas faire. Si tu veux jouer au plus fort, tu devras t'en montrer digne. »

« – Je suis plus digne que ce que tu peux imaginer. », répondit-il, mis au défi. « Et je te le montrerai. »

Cette fois, ce fut à son tour de violemment mordre son partenaire au cou. Il eut peur pendant un moment d'avoir trop forcé, mais au lieu d'un cri de douleur, il obtint de Gomez un ravissant gémissement de plaisir qui résonna jusque dans son érection. Curieux, il réessaya, plus doucement cette fois-ci, et le même résultat se produisit. Qu'il était beau, quand son visage était crispé de plaisir…

« Je vais te montrer qui est le maître. », murmura-t-il contre sa peau. « Qui commande ici. Je vais te montrer qui est le plus fort. »

« – Arrête de tergiverser, et fais-le, enfin! »

De telles protestations ne sauraient rester ignorées bien longtemps. Mendoza sourit, avant de reprendre le jeu de ses mains, se concentrant sur son partenaire. 

Sa prise était tantôt douce, aussi douce qu'une plume, aussi caressante; et tantôt agressive, affamée de plaisir et de domination. Gomez rua des hanches dans sa main, désireux d'en ressentir plus, plus fort, plus vite, sa frustration remontant au grand jour alors qu'il pressait Mendoza de continuer, ce que ce dernier faisait volontiers. Pendant ce temps, son autre main ne restait pas inerte, et caressait son corps là où elle le sentait. Elle s'attarda un long moment sur ses bourses, les pressant entre ses doigts, comme s'il y avait là quelque chose de particulièrement relaxant, et Gomez dut se mordre le poing pour calmer le doux cri de plaisir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Plus Mendoza progressait, et plus il avait envie que ce moment, que ce contact, que cette union ne s'arrête jamais. Entre ses mains, entre ses doigts, il se sentait sous contrôle, sous l'emprise d'un homme plus fort que lui, dominé. 

Il se sentait si bien.

Mais même les doigts les plus agiles du monde ne sauraient calmer cette envie qui le consumait peu à peu. Bien que ce contact fut des plus délicieux, ce n'était pas cela dont il avait envie. Il répondait aux caresses de Mendoza en se frottant à lui, et celui-ci y répondait en redoublant d'ardeur, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Ça ne suffisait plus.

À contrecœur, Gomez se défit des mains de Mendoza, et chercha sous sa paillasse pour en tirer un flacon de liquide doré. Il le lui mit dans les mains, et se plaça dans une position plus confortable pour ce qui allait s'en suivre. Ce fut l'occasion de prendre une pose séduisante, et de jeter à Mendoza un autre de ces regards aguicheurs dont il avait le secret, et qui faisait toujours son petit effet. 

« Tu ne t'y prends pas mal, _lindo_. Mais maintenant, il te faudra faire mieux que de juste remuer les mains. »

Mendoza sembla comprendre, et acquiesça avec un sourire. 

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais ce que je fais. »

Et il le poussa juste un peu, l'allongeant plus encore sur la paillasse. Ouvrant la bouteille, il versa un peu de liquide sur ses mains, enduisant ses doigts de cette huile douce et parfumée. Il se mit en place, s'allongeant près de son partenaire, et ses doigts caressèrent lentement les solides courbes de Gomez, avant de trouver leur cible et de commencer à s'y frayer un chemin. 

La réaction n'attendit pas. Gomez, auparavant si prétentieux et dominant, eut un frisson et se cacha quelque peu le visage, comme si cette simple intrusion était déjà trop pour lui. Craignant de le blesser, Mendoza s’arrêta, et attendit son signal pour repartir, laissant son doigt se familiariser avec ces contrées inconnues. Pour ne pas rester inerte, il se pencha sur le cou de son partenaire, et y déposa un baiser plus calme certes que les morsures sauvages qu'il y avait laissées un moment auparavant. 

« Tu n'as pas l'air de tant avoir l'habitude, dis-moi. Es-tu si expérimenté que tu le prétends? »

Gomez ne répondit pas tout de suite, détournant quelque peu la tête. 

« ...ça fait toujours ça au début. Ce n'est pas une question d'habitude. »

« – Tu me le dirais, si je m'y prenais mal? »

Il y eut un moment de silence, une respiration qui essayait de se calmer.

« Bien sûr. », finit-il par dire. « Je veux que tu le fasses bien, après tout. »

« – Alors dis-moi ce que je peux faire, et je le ferai. »

Comme pour sceller une promesse, il embrassa son cou à nouveau, et sentit alors sa peau frissonner. L'envie lui vint d'embrasser chacune de ces petites plumes de poule, de réchauffer sa peau de ses lèvres, de recouvrir ces marques fougueuses de quelque chose de plus doux, de plus maîtrisé. De plus...amoureux, sans doute.

« ...continue. Vas-y doucement. »

Mendoza acquiesça, ses lèvres effleurant toujours sa peau, et se mit à progresser en un rythme lent, afin de l'habituer au contact. Son doigt remuait lentement, se familiarisant avec le corps de son partenaire, cherchant les points qui le faisaient frissonner et gémir le mieux. Voyant qu'il s'en rapprochait, il pressa quelque peu son doigt, et obtint de lui un ravissant gémissement, plus aigu encore que les autres. Qu'il était adorable, quand il essayait de masquer son plaisir! Mendoza sourit, encouragé, et se mit à le doigter un rien plus vite, pressant à nouveau ses points sensibles. La voix de son partenaire se perdit un court instant dans les aigus, avant qu'il n'essaie de la contrôler à nouveau, mais Mendoza ne lui laisserait guère le choix; s'accrochant à une zone sensible, il y glissa un second doigt, afin d'avoir une meilleure prise. Il vit les mains de Gomez se crisper quelque peu sur les draps, comme si la sensation était trop forte pour lui; il ralentit donc, le laissant s'y habituer, avant de recommencer à nouveau, cette fois avec plus d'ardeur encore. 

Si Gomez était d'ordinaire fermé, autoritaire et un rien guindé, une simple caresse bien placée suffisait à le faire fondre dans ses bras, semblait-il. Chaque mouvement de ses doigts retirait une autre couche de cette façade élaborée, révélant l'homme émotif et gémissant volontiers qui se cachait en dessous. Et Mendoza s'en sentait fier, comme le témoin d'un événement rare, comme si de par ses simples gestes, il découvrait un secret caché de tous. S'il en ressentit au départ un certain orgueil de conquistador, la pensée s'adoucit au fil de ses caresses, devenant presque attendrie. Cette faiblesse cachée était précieuse, et il savait bien qu'elle ne devait pas tomber en de mauvaises mains. Comme pour rassurer le commandant, il se pencha sur lui, l'amenant plus près dans son étreinte, et lui mordilla doucement l'oreille, d'une manière si douce comparée à leurs précédents combats de dents. Et Gomez sembla se détendre encore plus dans ses bras, la tension disparaissant progressivement alors qu'il sentait le plaisir monter. 

« Je m'occuperai bien de toi. », murmura Mendoza, tout près de son oreille. « Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

« – Encore heureux... »

Il eut un petit rire sardonique, mais sous cette fine couche de sarcasme, Mendoza pouvait déceler quelque chose de plus honnête. Quelque chose de rassuré, qui l'attendrissait. Quel romantique, décidément...un marin endurci comme lui, ayant affronté mille tempêtes et mutineries, qui s'était taillé une réputation terrible au sein de tous ses équipages, avait besoin d'être rassuré avant l'amour. Si Mendoza trouvait la chose assez ironique, sur le coup il refusa de s'en moquer. Il ne voulait pas perdre la vue de ce si beau trésor qu'il dévoilait peu à peu, cette faiblesse fragile qu'il contemplait avec tendresse. Cette faiblesse qu'il voulait protéger, cette tendresse qu'il voulait chérir. 

Il ferma les yeux, laissa faire à nouveau ses lèvres, qui trouvèrent le chemin de ses cheveux. Également pris d'un redoublement d'ardeur, il se remit à battre des doigts, à l'accommoder avec soin pour ne pas qu'il le regrette plus tard. Et sa récompense fut une mignonne pléthore de sons attendris, caressés d'un plaisir montant, une douce mélodie de gémissements et de murmures à peine assumés, un spectacle que Mendoza voulait encourager. Ses dents effleurèrent son cou, ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin plus profond encore, et entre ses bras aimants, Gomez n'était plus qu'un désordre de sensations emmêlées et confuses, qui malgré sa situation, savait pleinement qu'il en voulait encore. 

Pendant quelques minutes, Mendoza fit de son mieux pour préparer son partenaire, préférant errer du côté de la sécurité afin d'éviter toute douleur inutile. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses mains finirent par s'engourdir, et que le parfum de l'huile avait envahi la cabine. Retirant doucement ses doigts, il se releva un peu, et Gomez le regarda entre deux souffles exténués. 

« Je commençais à me demander quand tu allais passer à l'action. », charria le commandant.

« – Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne raterais le plat principal pour rien au monde. »

Il sourit, et se surprit à se pencher vers lui, afin de déposer sur ses lèvres un simple baiser, qui n'avait rien de ses fougueux prédécesseurs. Gomez en sembla également surpris, mais ne commenta pas, se contentant de rajuster sa position et d'ignorer cette sensation déplaisante qui le grignotait là où Mendoza s'était amusé une minute auparavant à démontrer le talent de ses doigts de fée. Ce dernier se rajusta également, lui écartant les jambes juste assez pour se poser entre elles, et admirer le magnifique spectacle qu'était Gomez ainsi étendu sur le lit, comme un prince dans des draps de soie. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire bien coiffés lui retombaient sur le front, ajoutant à cette impression sauvage et désordonnée qui se dévoilait devant lui. Et en toute honnêteté, il adorait ça. 

« Allez. Prépare-toi donc, ça se passera bien. »

« – Tu m'as déjà bien préparé, _lindo_. Montre-moi donc ce dont tu es capable. »

Mendoza ne se fit pas prier. Il se rajusta un peu, resserra sa prise sur les hanches de son partenaire, et commença lentement à le pénétrer. 

Quelle étrange sensation que celle qui l'assaillit en ce moment même. Quel étrange contact, et pourtant il se sentit vite l'apprécier. Gomez posa les mains sur les épaules de son amant, soutenant son regard comme pour l'encourager silencieusement, et Mendoza continua sur sa lancée, travaillant à petits coups pour ne rien brusquer. Très vite il trouva son rythme, et à partir de là c'était presque naturel. Il sourit quelque peu, reprenant son souffle, et se mit à aller plus vite. 

La réaction de Gomez ne se fit pas attendre. Ses doigts se crispèrent plus encore, enserrant les épaules de Mendoza comme pour lui dire de continuer. Une fois encore, sa faiblesse secrète se montrait, s'ouvrait dans l'intimité de leur moment, et Mendoza la prit comme une récompense bien méritée. Ses propres mains descendirent pour lui empoigner les fesses avec délice, assurant une meilleure prise afin de continuer à jouer des hanches, entrant en lui de plus en plus facilement au fil de ses coups. Il respirait lentement, ménageant ses forces, mais le plaisir naissant commençait à lui monter au corps, et il se surprit à gémir discrètement entre deux respirations. Il se rapprocha encore, voulant sentir son corps plus près du sien, tant pour mieux le pénétrer que partager cette chaleur nouvelle qui se développait en lui. Gomez sentit sa pensée, et l'attira plus près, au point que leurs visages se touchaient presque. Mendoza pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses joues, pouvait croiser son regard qui fuyait légèrement, comme si le téméraire commandant Gomez avait honte de sa situation actuelle. Mais il n'en fit rien, sinon lui donner plus de raisons encore de détourner les yeux; l'empoignant solidement, il se mit à aller plus vite, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise. Oh, qu'il était bon de tirer de lui de telles réactions! Qu'il se sentait bien, ainsi triomphant de lui!

Emporté par sa fougue, Mendoza se sentit croître un désir de le dominer. Comme pour effacer de son visage ce petit air sardonique, il se mit à aller plus vite encore, à remonter plus loin encore dans ses entrailles, afin de changer les derniers restes de sa dignité en un tel plaisir que son visage de marbre se fendrait pour de bon. Il lui agrippa les hanches, les souleva juste assez pour s'y plonger plus encore, et le visage de Gomez se tordit d'une expression imprécise qui errait entre plaisir et douleur, doublée d'un autre adorable bruit qui ravivait la flamme de son envie. Il se blottit plus près, leurs torses frottant l'un contre l'autre, la moiteur et la chaleur de sa peau partageant la sienne, dans un moment où tout se partageait, où plus rien n'avait l'air de lui appartenir. Leurs corps s'entremêlaient tant qu'il ne savait plus où le sien commençait et où celui de son amant finissait, il ne savait plus quelle peau accueillait ces hirondelles, à qui appartenaient ces jambes qui s'enroulaient autour de sa taille, à qui était cette langue qu'il embrassait avec ardeur, à qui étaient ces doigts qui caressaient chaque pouce de son corps, qui le faisaient frissonner de plaisir, qui avaient tant et tant hâte de se rapprocher plus près encore. Gomez s'écarta de leur baiser, mais revint très vite à la charge, pour décorer le cou de son partenaire d'une autre marque de dents qui le fit gémir. La douleur avait définitivement disparu, laissant place à un plaisir qui grandissait à chaque instant, qui lui dévorait le corps comme une salamandre affamée, friande d'extase et d'émotions. Et il _adorait_ ça. 

« Gomez... », soupira Mendoza, le visage crispé de plaisir. 

Celui-ci s'interrompit dans son œuvre, le regardant pendant un moment. Son cœur battait fort, porté par quelque chose d'autre que le simple plaisir charnel qui grandissait entre eux, quelque chose qui l'invita à doucement lui embrasser l'oreille, là où il l'avait mordillé avec amour. À y murmurer, d'une voix qu'il essayait de ne pas perdre entre les gémissements qui voulaient lui échapper.

« À ce stade...tu peux m'appeler Joaquim, si tu veux. »

Mendoza le regarda, quelque peu surpris de cette soudaine invitation. Comme s'il venait juste de comprendre à quel point son offre originelle était sérieuse, et qu'il n'y avait pas là qu'une simple envie de soulager une frustration maritime. 

Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'ici, cette simple phrase l'embarrassait plus qu'autre chose. Mais bizarrement, il aimait ça. 

« Comme tu le souhaites...Joaquim. »

Gomez sourit, et la vulnérabilité qu'il essayait de garder cachée lui fut alors offerte sur un plateau d'argent. Mendoza sourit en retour, décidé à honorer ce cadeau, et lui embrassa doucement le cou juste avant de se remettre à le pénétrer avec vigueur. Cette fois, il ne se retint pas, décidé à lui montrer de quoi il était capable, et fit de son mieux pour ramener cette expression de plaisir intense sur le visage de son partenaire. Sa main descendit le long de son corps, caressant ses muscles, avant de saisir sa verge délaissée et de jouer du poignet pour l'amener plus près de l'extase. Ses baisers se changèrent en petites morsures, entrecoupées de murmures romantiques qui le firent frissonner plus encore que la pénétration sauvage qu'il subissait en ce moment. Il murmurait son nom comme une litanie, comme un testament de l'intimité qu'ils partageaient, et Gomez en retour murmura le sien, scellant définitivement le fait que cette nuit qu'ils partageaient n'était en rien une simple occurrence qui s'oublierait d'ici peu. Ils ne se le dirent pas, car ils n'en étaient pas encore là, mais au fur et à mesure de leur accouplement, l'envie montait en eux de le dire, de dévoiler ces mots dont ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à assumer les conséquences. Mais dans un moment comme celui-ci, coupés du monde et de ses responsabilités, ils auraient pu s'abandonner définitivement au plaisir et à ses ramifications, ils auraient pu essayer de s'avouer les véritables raisons de leur rivalité éternelle. 

Ils auraient pu essayer de faire naître quelque chose de cette nuit, ils le savaient tous deux; mais malheureusement, les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas. D'ici peu, leur voyage prendrait fin, et sans nul doute se retrouveraient-ils dans des camps opposés. Les mots qu'ils se partageraient n'auraient plus de valeur face aux guerres des hommes et à l'appât des trésors du Nouveau Monde. Et ils le savaient tous deux.

Ils savaient donc qu'il leur faudrait profiter au mieux de cette nuit, pour qu'ils ne laissent pas le moindre regret derrière. 

Mendoza reprit son rythme inépuisable, décidé à y mettre tout ce qu'il pouvait. Ses baisers se changèrent en morsures une fois encore, la peau rougie contrastant avec l'encre bleutée dans un magnifique tableau qu'il peignait petit à petit, sur une toile qui s'y abandonnait corps et âme. Gomez l'enserra plus fort, comme s'il voulait se perdre en lui, rapprocher leurs corps plus encore que maintenant, à deux doigts de l'extase et de la culmination de tous leurs gestes, de tous leurs actes. Mendoza se sentait approcher de l'orgasme, et n'en perdit pas la moindre seconde: il prit une profonde inspiration, et donna tout ce qu'il lui restait à donner, sa voix se brisant presque sous l'intensité de ses coups. Gomez serra les doigts plus fort, si fort que ses ongles laissèrent leur marque sur la peau de son amant, et sa voix se perdit à son tour, s'envolant dans des méandres aigus aux syllabes confuses. Il se pressa contre Mendoza, l'attira plus près, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et encore et encore jusqu'à la culmination de ses efforts, de tout ce plaisir dont il était la cible. Mendoza et ses mains expertes n'avaient fait qu'une bouchée de lui, et l'orgasme arriva sur lui comme une vague de tempête, son visage et ses doigts se crispant encore plus sous la force de l'émotion. Mendoza resserra sa prise une fois encore, déterminé à le traire de sa semence, à faire durer cette magnifique vision à laquelle il avait droit, et à prolonger le plaisir avant que n'arrive le sien, à grands renforts de hanches et de murmures d'amour étranglés. Ce fut une sensation magnifique qui s'abattit sur lui, qui s'empara de tout son corps comme un sortilège, et qui le fit se sentir si léger pendant une seconde, une délicieuse seconde qu'il aurait voulu rendre éternelle. 

Toutefois, le plaisir redescendit peu à peu, laissant place à la fatigue apportée par leurs sauvages ébats. Tous les deux haletaient, trempés de sueur et décorés de morsures et de suçons, épuisés par cette prouesse qui leur avait donné un radieux sourire aux lèvres. Ils se regardèrent, malgré leurs cheveux qui leur collaient au front et la fatigue qui s'emparait d'eux petit à petit, et leurs lèvres trouvèrent leur chemin sans même qu'ils ne le veuillent. Mais ce n'était pas grave, ils en avaient bien besoin. Autant profiter de ce moment de calme, de cette paix délicieuse qui couronnait leurs efforts, et qui les enveloppait peu à peu comme un délicat drap de soie. 

Épuisé, Mendoza se laissa tomber sur la paillasse, fermant les yeux un moment. Le souffle chaud qu'il sentait contre sa joue lui indiquait que Gomez le regardait; il ouvrit faiblement les yeux, et rencontra le visage fatigué mais souriant du commandant. Il n'avait pas la force de parler, mais il n'en aurait pas besoin; sa main toucha la sienne, comme une invitation muette, et Gomez sembla y réfléchir pendant un moment. Ce serait idiot d'y croire, d'espérer que quoi que ce soit se produirait au-delà de cette nuit. Ce serait naïf que de vouloir _essayer_, et il le savait bien. Mais...au fond de lui, une petite voix lui murmurait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'en inquiéter. Que pour le moment, tant que la bulle n'avait pas éclaté, il pouvait se le permettre. Les trahisons, les allégeances, les complots pouvaient attendre.

Et Gomez était trop fatigué pour essayer de le démentir. 

Lentement, presque à contrecœur, il se blottit dans les bras que Mendoza lui offrait. Ils étaient si chauds, si doux, et sur le coup ils lui firent un peu de bien. Il détestait montrer sa faiblesse, il détestait admettre son existence; mais dans un moment comme celui-ci, il se disait qu'il n'y avait là rien de grave. Au contraire, c'en était presque rassurant de savoir que malgré sa froideur, il gardait quelque chose d'humain en lui. 

Il n'y pensa donc pas, et laissa ses yeux se fermer. Le doux murmure d'un baiser se perdit dans ses cheveux, et bien qu'il sache que rien de concret ne pourrait jamais germer entre eux, il garda cette pensée au coin de son sourire, juste pour ce soir.

Dans les ténèbres de l'océan, les fantômes régnaient maîtres.


End file.
